


Emerald is the New Black

by darthkeyara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Top Draco, Vegetarian Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkeyara/pseuds/darthkeyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home after a long day of brewing potions at his apothecary and a bit of light shopping. As he's preparing a little supper for himself, his husband comes home after working undercover for the Aurors. The sight of Harry's outfit for said undercover operation causes sexy times to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald is the New Black

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a five worded prompt I received on a Drarry page I help run. Words were black eyeliner, black leather trousers, wizard robes, strawberries, sex.

Draco flaunted gracefully from the fireplace, hoping his magnificent husband Harry were home to see him in his newly acquired wizard robes he had purchased from Gladrags. He had ruined his previous set in a Potions accident, and had come home nearly in tears over the loss of such fine material that had cost him a fortune, despite the fact that their combined Gringotts account had mountains of gold where both purchases barely made a dent. The current one he was wearing were a modern set, accentuating his svelte figure in all the right ways. The colour was also pleasing to the eye, a soft baby blue which Harry had admitted found the most pleasing, and arousing. 

"Harry? You home?" Draco called out, in case he hadn't heard the Floo activate. Sighing at both the absence of his love and the faint grumbling of his stomach, the 32 year young blond made his way into the kitchen to fix himself a light snack for himself. 

Rather grateful that Harry had agreed to having a fully Wizarding home when they first moved in together, Draco opened the refrigerator to begin preparing a fruit salad. Being a vegetarian, Draco positively *needed* a magical food storage container to help sustain the large quantities of organic produce that would expire far sooner had they been kept in an ordinary Muggle device. Pondering on how Muggles could have survived for as long as they have without magic, he Summoned several kiwis, green grapes, a banana, and a handful of strawberries.

Waving his wand once more, three knives came flying out of one of the drawers, and began slicing and dicing the assorted fruit. As Draco's magic worked, he sat down at the dining room table that had been placed into the center of their moderately sized kitchen, and wondered how Harry's mission was going. Over the years, his amount of worrying over Harry's well being grew less and less surprisingly enough. He knew quite well that Harry was a force to be reckoned with whilst working for the Aurors. Only once did they argue about Harry's career choice, with Harry settling the fight by reminding Draco that being a Potions Master was just as dangerous, if not more so. The make up sex had been spectacular.

 

But what had Draco slightly worried was the type of work his raven was doing at the moment. He knew certain kinds of undercover work required unsavory aspects to be applied, such as flirting and seduction. He knew Harry was faithful, and always asked for the mission least likely for him to need to do that sort of thing on the job, yet things could happen where it's needed at the spur of the moment. 

Shaking himself out of such thoughts, Draco finished preparing the fruit salad with one final complicated wand waving act. Just as he was about to dig in, he heard the Floo activate with an audible whoosh.

"In here!" Draco called out, too hungry to part from his delicious meal. He wasn't worried that it wasn't someone other than his husband, as only they could directly Apparate or Floo in fully.

"And you wonder why I call you a fruit cake every so often," joked Harry, standing in the doorway just out of Draco's peripheral view.

"Mmm, yes, yes, that joke gets fun-" Draco began to say with his mouth slightly full of strawberry that then found itself spat back out, landing on the glass surface of the table.

The sight of his gorgeous lover was one that he would take into the next life and the one after that. Standing at a full three inches higher than his usual modest height of 5' 5", Harry was a punk rock fangirls and/or boys wet dream. Ebony boots with steel toed tips peaked out of the bottoms of the flared, skin tight, black leather trousers that clung to his sinfully fit legs. His shirt, if one could call it that, was just as splayed tightly to his body as the trousers, with the benefit of being fish-net in style, revealing nicely toned but not too obvious abs and pectorals. His neck was adorned with a spiked collar befitting a vicious guard dog. 

However, what was most striking were Harry's already fiercely piercing emerald eyes. They practically glowed in the already well lit kitchen. This eerie effect was due to the smoky, shimmering black eyeliner liberally applied across his upper eyelid, also giving the appearance of longer, thicker eyelashes.

Not only had Draco already made an embarrassment of himself by spitting out his food that he hadn't done since he was 2 years old, his fork chose at that moment to escape the loosened grip of his hand.

"Guh," Draco's vocal cords and mouth provided intelligently without his permission.

Harry fidgeted in a not so rare moment of boyish awkwardness. Folding his arms in front of his chest and peering down at his boots, he only caused Draco's rising erection to harden faster.

"Yes, well. There was a thing at a local Muggle goth club, you know I can't say what in case it risks the impending trial and- are those new robes?"

Draco's brain finally caught up to speed at Harry's blatant change of subject. It also spurred the now extremely horny blond into action.

"You, me, sex, bedroom, right the fuck now," Draco quickly stuttered out, grabbing the bowl of mixed fruit with one hand, hurriedly standing up and taking long strides and gripping Harry's pale, bare arm with the other. 

They made it to their lavish bedroom in no time. Approaching the king sized bed at a speed that rivaled the night of their honeymoon, Draco aggressively pulled and shoved Harry on the velvet covers. Pretending to be calm, cool, and collected, Draco placed the bowl of fruit onto the nightstand as Harry struggled to crawl further up their bed. 

Unable to withstand his false aura of patience any longer, Draco swiftly climbed onto the bed near Harry's legs, reaching under the smooth leather trousers to zip down his boots. As he did so, he watched as Harry palmed his rock hard cock through said trousers. Few words were exchanged as Draco eagerly stripped his ethereally dark lover of his clothes. After this arduous task was complete, Harry sat up as fast as lightning to remove Draco of his own clothes.

"To answer your question, yes, these are new and please take care not to rip them," Draco gasped out.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

As the robes' buttons were finally undone, a flair of wandless magic from Harry sent them to the tall dresser on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," was what Draco had begun to say whilst kneeling on the foot of the bed before Harry chose to engulf Draco's hardened length in one deep swallow. Draco grabbed Harry's short raven locks of hair, and began fucking Harry's mouth without holding anything back. While Draco enjoyed such an opportunity to receive a blowjob from a gag-reflex deficient Harry, he would definitely prefer a really good fucking Harry as deep into the mattress as he could.

He ceased Harry's movements with a firm tugging of the hair. Knowing what was to come (pun intended), he laid back, pulled his knees up to his chest, and waited.

"Summon my wand?" Draco whispered ever so politely.

Harry chuckled roughly. "That eager, huh?" 

Without bothering to look towards the doorway, Draco merely extended his right hand. As soon as the feeling of wood touched his palm, he aimed the tip at Harry's fluttering hole, and caused the muscles to loosen and gleam with warmed lube. He also aimed at the fruit salad, plucked the hovering strawberry, and plopped most of it into his mouth, with just the tip peaking out. 

He leaned forward, bringing his lips to Harry's. Their mouths parted hungrily, both at the flavour of the sweet, red fruit, and the inherent taste of each other. Being the great multi-tasker that he was, Draco also brought his dripping cock to Harry's hole, and in a mirror action of Harry's cock sucking, he thrust in with one, swift motion. Their moans might as well have been rehearsed, so in tune with each other as they were.

Despite the speed at which they first begun, their ensuing love making was slow and tender, aided with the familiarity that all married couples shared, with the added benefit of introducing fruit into the equation. It had been something Draco had fantasized for several months, but they never had the chance to act this out before now. Once the fruit had been consumed, neither one of them could hold back. Draco slung Harry's slender legs over his shoulders, and begun to truly fuck him. Harry's hands shot to the headboard, clinging to the metal bars that lined it, and yelled out as his pureblood vegetarian finally awarded him by grazing his prostate with every thrust rather than every few jabs that he had been torturing him with before.

"That's it, hon. I'm going to come so deep in your arse, you'll be soaking wet for hours."

At those words, Harry came hard and fast with the help of his hand, almost raw and blistering from the hour he had been stroking it to completion. The sight of his love coming and the tightening of Harry's inner walls sparked his own fierce orgasm.

"Fuck! Love you, Harry. Love you so fucking much," Draco called out, staring deep into emerald eyes still adorned with eyeliner. 

The amount of time spent fucking his Auror caused his worn out muscles to give out. Sparing Harry his body weight, he angled himself to the side, making sure Harry's legs weren't taken with him.

A few minutes passed, their heavy breaths slowing as their respective orgasmic highs wore off.

"Remind me to thank the eight or so members of the criminal organization that I busted today for choosing that particular locale," Harry said sleepily.

"As long as you remind me to get more outfits like that for you to wear every now and then."


End file.
